The Darkness
by SarahSmiles222
Summary: Elijah, the oldest and cruelest member of the Mikealson family rules in a modern society with an iron fist. Money and power buy him the best of everything. His family, while loyal to him are entrenched in his lies and deceit, but have sworn their loyalty. Elijah's youngest brother Klaus has yet to discover the origin and immense power that lies within him.
1. The Darkness - Prologue

_I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers and is rated M for intense sexual situations, death, domination and more. Klaroline, Calijah*****_

 _Please please let me know if you like the idea._

PROLOGUE –

Living in the cold damp cellars of the Mikealson mansion was not what Caroline had imagined for her life. She had heard the rumors of course, the Mikealsons were the most powerful family in the northeast. They were by all accounts a beautiful family…a beautiful albeit very dangerous family. Very few people walked away from a disagreement with the Mikealsons unscathed. Of course Caroline had only heard the rumors of the disappearing girls and deaths in the area that were rumored to be something "other" than animal attacks. Elijah was rumored to be the cruelest and smartest of the Mikaelson clan, Klaus the cruelest and Rebekah a high maintenance combination of the two, whose temper tantrums were infamous.

As her feet padded along the cold cement, she strained her eyes as she stared into the cold darkness. She squeezed her eyes shut as she followed the quiet reserved man through a maze of cells. He stopped and turned to open a cell door. Roughly, he moved her along by her shoulder, pushed her in and slammed the door shut. She looked around but the darkness consumed her. The putrid smell of her prison filled her nostrils and tears started to sting her eyes.

If she didn't know better, she would think he was a gentleman, Caroline thought as the very proper man walked away and disappeared into the darkness. He was disarming and charming. After all, that was how he lured her into his car.

…

At first she was somewhat suspicious of the man eying her at the Grill. Still, he was very handsome, so she talked to him for a few hours, laughing and drinking. She bid him goodnight and then walked to her car.

She had agreed to go with him quietly. She wasn't really sure why she had agreed to that, but she got into his black SUV without the slightest hint of disagreement. He drove off into the night with a contemplative but somehow calm Caroline. Caroline asked him where they were going, he didn't withhold anything back. He had explained that she belonged to him and as he did, she found herself being pulled into his blue eyes, unable to disagree. He told her that his family required her to be a slave and that she would never again see her family. Again, calm spread throughout her body. She couldn't explain it but somehow, she was very accepting of that fact, despite the fact that she had always been for lack of better words, a control freak.


	2. The Darkness - Chapter 1

_I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers and is rated M for intense sexual situations, death, domination and more. Klaroline, Calijah*****_

 **Chapter 1**

He crossed the room very quickly with purpose towards the blonde haired blue-eyed man that sat in the chair. "Klaus I've told you. We are not stopping our food supply."

"Brother, all I'm saying is with the advances in synthetic blood, we no longer have to kidnap people for sustenance."

"I've heard what you've said time and time again. However, I like the way things are. I like the feed."

Klaus studied his brother and sent his eyes downwards toward the floor. "Still brother, it's risky. We have to go further and further from town. The police no doubt are starting to question all of the disappearances. It's only a matter of time."

"Yes, well we may have to quell our thirst for awhile and restrain ourselves from actually killing them. Perhaps they'll last a little longer."

"Yes, perhaps." The blonde-haired man stood and strolled out of the room. Elijah watched his brother depart, a smirk spreading across his face. He stretched his long legs as he pulled himself from the hand-carved mahogany chair.

He walked silently through the hall with it's ornate tapestries and antique furniture, the sound of his shoes echoing against the mahogany floors as he walked towards an arched doorway with heavy oak doors with iron hinges. The sound of the doors vibrated through the hallway as he closed the door behind him.

Caroline could hear the shallow footsteps as they descended stairs somewhere in the vicinity. She stared off into the blackness waiting for whatever reality was descending into the darkness. She could make out the shadowy figure of a man as he walked forward through the hallway, pausing in front of each iron door for a moment before moving on. She backed away, hitting the back wall fairly hard causing her to let a gasp out. She heard the footsteps again, this time they paused in front of her door. Her eyes strained to adjust to the light, she could see a thin frame and she gasped when she swore she saw eyes staring back at her. Her head involuntarily grounding into the stone wall behind her as she tried to get as far away as she could.

"Do not be frightened. I'm not going to hurt you." The voice called out to her. A hand extended to her. Quivering she reached out tentatively to take it. She didn't want to, but it felt as if she had no choice.

The hand grasped her and pulled her to her feet with much more force than she had imagined. She wasn't scared, but her eyes were darting from here to there trying to make out a path as they walked along in the darkness. She could hear noises off to the sides of her but she couldn't make them out either. She swallowed hard as she ambled along after the man that was leading her through the maze. He seemed to have absolutely no difficulty with seeing. Nearly falling up a flight of stairs that she could not see, she managed to quicken her step enough to catch up to him. It was clear, he did not care whether she walked or whether he dragged her up the stairs. The man pushed a door open and she was taken aback by the grandeur of the hall before her. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden flood of light, she had expected a hovel but this was much different than that. It was bright and very beautiful. It felt like a museum with its vaulted ceilings and ornate wall coverings. There were antiques scattered here and there that looked very old and very expensive. Grand rooms could be seen through the open doors as he continued to pull her through the hall.

She glared at the man dragging her along. He seemed very clean cut. Not at all what she expected. He was rather tall with brown hair. She could see very chiseled features as she strained to keep up the pace. Suddenly, and without any indication, he came to a halt in front of a very ornate door. Caroline almost tumbled backwards when he stopped, his strength stopping her.

He grabbed the door knob and threw the door open, then in one motion catapulted her into the room, following her. She whipped around and stood face to face with her escort. He was very handsome. He had an air of elegance and seemed somewhat pompous. He walked towards her and she started to back up. He looked at her quizzically. "Stop." Caroline could not help but stop. She stood there helplessly as he approached her. "I'm not going to hurt you. You will not scream and you will not be frightened. Do you understand?"

"I will not be scared." She murmured. The last thing she remembered was staring into his deep brown eyes. She closed her eyes and then blackness. It must have been hours later when she woke up in the dark cell she had previously been in. At least she thought it was the same cell, there was no way to be sure.

"What is your name?" A voice echoed through the darkness.

"Ummm my name is Caroline. Where am I?" She stammered.

"Do not concern yourself with such trivial matters. Where are you from?" His tone was hard but she could sense a touch of softness from her inquisitor.

"I'm from Mystic Falls. My mother is the sheriff, so if you know what's good for you, you'll let me out of here immediately."

Unexpectedly he roared with laughter. She stepped backwards. "Yes, love, well I'm sure that I do know what is good for me. Till we meet again."

"Wait!" she flew towards the iron bars on the door but he was already gone, not that she could see anything. Her stomach growled as she clenched her hands. She was so hungry. Sighing she learned back against the wall again and drifted in and out of sleep for a couple of hours. She could see light flickering as she opened her eyes slowly. It was almost jarring.

For the first time, she could see the dungeon she was being held captive in. The stone walls wet with moisture. At that very moment, someone thrust a metal plate through an opening in the bottom of the door. Thank god she thought. She didn't care if it was mush, she was so hungry. She grabbed the tray and starting wolfing down the food that was arranged on the small metal platter. The food was actually not bad. It was a roasted chicken breast, fresh vegetables and a dinner roll. It was accompanied by sweat tea.

She started to take note of her surroundings. There was a little wooden door off to the side of her cell, which actually did contain a little cot with a sad little pillow and blanket. She opened the door and there was a tiny bathroom. It had a functional toilet and shower. Well it wasn't a palace but at least it was somewhat livable. She looked for a light but there was none. Shrugging she pushed the tray through the opening and then sat on the corner of her bed. There were no windows in the little room and there was no way to see outside the iron door, but she definitely thought she could remember seeing other figures.

"Did you enjoy your dinner love?" She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice. This time without hesitation she ran to the door to look out the tiny bars on the window. She strained to see outside the tiny little opening but she couldn't see anything. "Don't bother love."

"Who are you?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions. How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen. You know my mother will never stop looking for me. She will find you out."

"Yes, well love, I've dealt with a lot worse than a sheriff from a small town."

"Who are you?" She flew at the door again. The room suddenly went dark. Silence filled the air then nothing. She turned around and cautiously stepped forward towards her cot, it wasn't much but it was much better than the floor. She wished she had discovered it prior, however, the darkness was very paralyzing.

As she lay down, she could feel her eyelids heavy on her eyes. Somehow very relaxed and she never felt better, which seemed odd given the circumstances.

Something in the cold air jarred her awake. It was then, she could feel him standing over her. She jumped. "What do you want?" She could see the gold in his eyes staring back at her. They were almost hypnotizing.

"I'm bored and you are…refreshing."

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

Before she could make another sound, his eyes were staring deeply into hers. "Stop screaming. I'm not going to hurt you." Her entire body relaxed. "You will do exactly what I tell you to for as long as we know each other and you will answer all my questions honestly and without hesitation. And you will not be afraid of me."

"I will not be afraid."

"Tell me about your life in Mystic Falls."

"My name is Caroline Forbes. I graduated from high school this year. I was Miss Mystic Falls, which isn't just a beauty contest. Its an honor. I was head of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee and the head of the Dance Committee. I was dating Matt Donavan, but he had…issues. Then I dated Tyler Lockwood…" she paused, "…who had bigger issues. I know I was at the Grill when I met this guy and the next thing I know he was telling me that I was his slave and now I'm here. What exactly is it that you want to know?"

The man chuckled. "Well that sounds intriguing."

Caroline glared through the darkness. "Okay, who are you?"

"My name love, is Klaus."

Caroline shivered. _The cruelest of the Mikealson clan_ , she thought. "And…what do you want with me?"

"Well, _I_ don't want anything with you. My brother has seen fit to make you his blood slave."

"What the hell is a _blood slave_?"

"I should probably let him explain that when he is ready." She tried really hard to make out some features, however the only thing she could see was the gold eyes that flickered every now and then. She heard his footsteps walking away and then the door to the cell closing. "Good night love."

Some time passed. Honestly she didn't know what day it was or even if was day or night. She started praying, hoping that her mother would somehow find her. She spent hour after hour staring into the blackness. Every now and again, she would hear a door open and then footsteps. Three times a day, the lights would go on and food would be placed through the opening of the little door. She knew her cell very well by now. It was so confining that it felt claustrophobic to her most of the time.

Days must have passed before Elijah, at least she was assuming it was him, stopped in front of her cell again. And again, he dragged her along the walk way, up the stairs, through the grand hall and to the little room. This time, after catching herself when he threw her into the room, she put her hands up. "Wait. Please."

The man smirked and looked at her. "What is it?"

"Who are you? Can you just tell me who you are and where I am? And what the hell is a blood slave?" Please?" Caroline stared into his emotionless eyes as he regarded her with an odd interest.

"My name is Elijah."

"Mikealson?" She interrupted.

"Yes. So you've heard of me? You are in my home. And you are here to serve my need for sustenance. Now if you please…" he motioned to a bed.

Caroline turned her head. "Are you going to rape me?"

His confusion was apparent. "No. I would never." His eyes narrowed at her. He was losing patience.

She stuttered… "Well…you did kidnap me and throw me in a dungeon."

"Yes, Caroline. Well even I have some limits. I am a vampire. Do you know what that is?"

She laughed which caught him off guard. "Seriously?" She cocked her head at him. "A vampire? That's what you come up with?"

"Caroline, I realize that this is…uncomfortable. However, I am a vampire, an original vampire and I survive because I feed off human blood. I have brought you here to feed. I am not going to rape you and…" he stared into her eyes "…I am losing patience with your obstinacy. Now sit down and do not say another word."

Her laughter immediately stopped and she sat down on the bed. She could feel his teeth penetrate her skin. It hurt but she didn't cry out. In fact, she didn't react at all. She just sat there. Unlike the last time, she didn't forget anything. She followed him back down the hall, through the door and back down to the dungeon. Her fingers drifted up to her neck where she could feel two distinctive wounds.

Her existence seemed futile and boring. She wished she could go outside and at least see daylight, that would make it a little more tolerable. She sighed.

"Troubled love?" Her eyes widened as she focused on the voice.

"I was just thinking that I would love to go outside and see the sky. You don't realize how for granted you take certain things until you lose them." She sighed.

"It's the problem with everyone these days actually if you ask me. An entire world of people taking everything for granted."

"Well I'm sure you never want for anything." The anger under skin started to prickle up.

"You'd be surprised love."

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Her voice cursing with annoyance.

"Stop calling you what?" His voice was rather confused at her statement and at her general flippancy.

"Love. I'm not your love. Stop calling me that."

"Ah. Yes. Until we meet again..lo…Caroline."

He disappeared into the darkness from whence he came. She rolled her eyes. She needed to get out of here, which seemed a bit of a problem at the moment. Maybe she could charm Klaus, although given his reputation, she doubted it. She was shuffling her feet back and forth, devising a plan when the lights came on. Quickly she threw herself on the ground and tried to see through the little opening. Nothing. She could see about two feet down the wall…nothing else. Same story with the little opening.

A face appeared in the opening and she screamed and jumped back. "Stay away from the door." A voice clamored through the opening. It wasn't Elijah or Klaus. It was no doubt a servant and not a friendly one at that.

She ate her dinner of sliced beef, vegetables and a garden salad. There was a glass of lemonade with dinner. She played with her food. It wasn't that it was not good, she was just feeling the strain of being locked up for however long she was locked up.

It seemed like days, and it must have been as she ate about three meals before a familiar set of footsteps walked down the hallway. Come to think of it, she never heard Klaus' footsteps, only Elijah's. That was odd now that she thought about it.

"Come." He stood there expectantly. She dutifully rose and followed him down the hallway. "My brother has requested your company today. After I feed, you will join him for the remainder of the day." She was surprised, but happily so. Being anywhere, was better than being in that cold, damp dungeon.

Elijah once again fed from her. She lay on the bed for a few moments, feeling kind of weak from it. He stood and looked at her. "Sorry, I just need a minute." He nodded his head and took his phone out. After a few minutes, Caroline rose from the bed and looked at him. "Okay…thank you."

This time instead of taking a left out of the room, they took a right and turned down another long hallway. He stopped in front of a door and opened it. "I will leave you here. Klaus will join you in a moment." She stepped into a very beautiful library. It was magnificent. She had never seen anything like it, except in movies. The tall wooden bookcase, so tall that they required a ladder to get to the top shelves. There was a long oak table in the middle with ornate velvet chairs around the table.

She was staring and running her fingers over the spines of the books when she heard the door. Turning on her heel, she came face to face with a beautiful man. His blond curly hair framing his very chiseled features with bright blue eyes that stared directly back at her. A smirk spread across his face as she sucked her breath in. "Caroline." He raised an eyebrow. "How nice to see you."

"Klaus. What am I doing here?"

"Well you are welcome to go back to the dungeon sweetheart." She rolled her eyes. "However, I thought you might want to accompany me on the grounds for lunch." Her heart lept with joy at the thought of being outside. She smiled brightly without meaning to. "Understand me, love, you will not run away or attempt to escape in any way. You will not scream or attempt to notify anyone. Do you understand?"

"I will not run away or scream or attempt to notify anyone." She repeated.

"Great." His arms motioned towards the door. He directed her through a maze of hallways, one more beautiful than the other. The house was so massive, she didn't know how they didn't get lost. Finally, they approached a set of french doors that opened to a beautiful courtyard. "There you go love, you are outside and the sky is beautiful today."

Feeling the sunlight on her skin felt more incredible than she'd even imagined it would. She stood there for a few moments, appreciating the moment before turning around to face Klaus. "Thank you." Her smile was sincere and for a moment, the monster became a man. A man that was standing beside a beautiful happy girl.


	3. The Darkness - Chapter 2

_I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers and is rated M for intense sexual situations, death, domination and more. Klaroline, Calijah*****_

C **hapter 2**

Klaus walked down the walkway a bit and turned to look at Caroline who looked like she hadn't seen the sun before. Her arms outstretched and drinking in the sunlight. "Love, lunch awaits."

She squared her head at him and then tilted her head. "Why are you doing this?" Her tone was suspicious.

"Well, I like talking to you Caroline. You intrigue me."

He extended his arm in the most gentlemanly fashion. Caroline took his arm as if they existed in some other time other than the present and they walked together through the garden talking about art and music. When they reached the end of the path, Klaus pushed a wrought iron gate open to a beautiful little alcove amidst some of the most beautiful flowers Caroline had ever seen.

She sucked in her breath at the picnic before her. For a second she was so happy, then she remembered that she was a prisoner. Nothing more than a slave. Her face turned downward. She turned on Klaus. "I want to go back to the dungeon."

"What?" Klaus was thrown off guard by her newfound desire to return to the dungeon. "Did I say something to offend you?"

"No…but you are keeping me prisoner. I don't know what you are trying to do. Maybe in your sick little mind, you want to romance me before you kill me or torture me or whatever it is you are planning, so if it's okay with you. I'd rather suffer in the dungeon." She turned on her heel and started walking back towards the house.

Klaus sighed out and raising his hands in a frustrated gesture took off after her. "Caroline. Wait."

She stopped in her tracks. She wasn't sure why. Turning on her heel, she turned to face her captor. "What?"

"Look, I can't do much about your, " his eyes searched the sky, "situation. I'd just like to have lunch with you. You said you missed the sun."

Unaware that Elijah watched from the second story, Klaus continued to be irresistibly charming until Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine. Only because I do miss the sun and I'm kind of hungry." He smiled at her and led her, once again, down the garden path to the little alcove where lunch awaited them.

Elijah was unsettled. His brother was impetuous to be sure, but never had he gotten attached to one of the donors. This was great cause for concern. Nikklaus was not prone to dangerous attachments. This girl was definitely someone that Elijah considered dangerous. Anyone that could catch Nikklaus' eye may have the power to seduce him and Nikklaus was dangerous when he loved someone. Squaring his jaw as they walked away, Elijah turned and left the room.

Caroline sat down on the blanket and watched as Klaus poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her. "Now love…what do you fancy? Chicken or Shrimp? The spread was definitely impressive. Caroline was sure that he'd had the servants preparing it all morning. The afternoon passed, she almost forgot where she was. They talked about everything under the sun. It was for all intensive purposes, a wonderful day.

Klaus stood and extended his hand. She peered up at him. The sunlight was hitting his face in just the right way. He looked beautiful, like an alabaster statue. She sucked in her breath. He smiled when he heard her heart skip. "Shall we?"

He led her down the path and into the house. When they reached the cell, Caroline turned to look at Klaus. "Thank you."

His heart lit up inside. He couldn't help but be drawn to her light. "You are welcome my lo…Caroline. Til we meet again."

She sat on her little cot, staring at the wall lost in thought for a long while about Klaus. He was different. There was something gentle about him. Granted he was a kidnapper and vampire. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. For a second, she hoped it was Nikklaus, but her hopes were dashed, when she heard the door of the cell next to hers opening and then slamming shut.

Before she could readjust to her previous thoughts, a blood curdling scream came from the cell next to hers. She jumped up and ran to the wall. She heard him, Elijah, talking to the girl. Telling her that he was going to punish her. She could hear him beating her with something, she heard the whistle through the air as it made contact with the girl's skin, and then another scream. Caroline listened to it as it continued, tears streaming down her cheeks. Then it stopped. She heard the door open and close. Footsteps neared her door, then it flew open. She couldn't make out the figure as it grabbed her and held her against the wall. When her eyes came into focus, she was staring in the eyes of Elijah. Fear welled up inside her as she looked at his chiseled face staring back at her with an intensity that caused her to tremble.

"Listen to me, Caroline. You need to decline my brother's advances. Do you understand me?" He was staring into her eyes.

"Yes." She simply couldn't say anything else.

"Good I'm glad we understand each other. I will kill you Caroline. I've worked to hard to suppress my brother for you to interfere with that." Her eyes filled with fear. She watched as the veins in his face transformed him into a darker version of himself. His mouth parted and for the first time she saw the teeth that would penetrate her. As they sank into her skin, she screamed. He was not gentle, he tore into her skin and ripped through her neck as he tore away, blood spilling freely down her body. She collapsed to the floor. He stood above her. He bit his wrist and forced it into her mouth. Relief immediately washed over her and the pain was gone. She grasped the side of her neck, it was if it had never happened. She was confused. "You see Caroline, I can torture you again and again. Healing you when I please and hurting you when I please. It would be in your best interest not to test me."

With a blur, Elijah was gone. He entered his chamber and stood at the foot of his bed. He had compelled her, however, knowing his brother as he did, that would only make him more determined to have her. He would need a more permanent solution. Perhaps if Caroline was his, Nikklaus would lose interest? He pondered this question. Of course, he'd just tortured her. If he was going to have Caroline, it would have to be real. Nikklaus would see through compulsion, and while he couldn't undo it, he would inevitably find a way around it. He always did. No, she had to really love him.

The next morning, Caroline's eyes flickered open. She thought it was morning but she was never really sure of the time of day. She realized that there were footsteps approaching and she flung herself up, trying to wake herself up so that she was lucid. The door opened and a man stood there. He was handsome but he was not a Mikealson. He was dressed in some kind of uniform, which she would later identify as a butler. Who even had butler's these days? "Come with me." While she didn't know if he was a vampire, she didn't want to find out the bad way either so she stood up and treaded along behind the very tall man. As they walked up the stairs, she thought that he may be taking her to see Klaus. Ugggh. The bile started up her throat. His attention was becoming annoying. In her head, this thought confused her but before she could examine it, the butler led her up another set of stairs in the back of the house. He stopped at a door and motioned to her. She walked in. It must be Elijah, evil vampire brother. She sat on the bed, waiting. And waiting. Okay, apparently they were not on any kind of schedule. Her skin was prickly with agitation as she stared at the door. In the dungeon, there was at least some kind of warning, here, she could hear nothing.

She half laid down with her legs and feet dangling over the side of the bed. She was sleepy, mostly from the boredom of just sitting there for hours. The door opened and she scrambled to a sitting position. Elijah came into the room and stared at her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I mean they brought me here and I've just been waiting. I fell asleep…I'm sorry." She added at the last moment. Elijah scared the hell out of her.

"It's fine Ms. Forbes. I had them bring you up here because this is where you will be sleeping from now on. I apologize for my…" he paused looking at the confusion spreading across her face. "…behavior. Its only because I was exceedingly jealous watching you with Nikklaus."

"Okay." She rolled her eyes.

In an instant he was standing in front of her, his hand cupping her face. "Don't try me Caroline. And don't roll your eyes at me." She nodded furiously. He stepped away, almost as if remembering something. "The staff is setting dinner up for us in the next room. You would be wise to not resist me."

"Fine." She restrained herself from rolling her eyes but her voice was dripping with venom.

Elijah extended his elbow to Caroline which she reluctantly accepted and followed him through the doorway. As they entered the next room, Caroline noticed a beautifully set table before them. Not unexpectedly, Elijah pulled out Caroline's chair. "So Ms. Forbes, I do hope that you enjoy duck."

"I'm sure it will be lovely." She plastered on her most sarcastic smile as she picked up her napkin.

"So what do you enjoy?"

"What do I enjoy?" She cocked her head at Elijah. "Well I enjoy freedom."

"Ms. Forbes, are you incapable of having a civil conversation? I assure you that I do not find your sarcasm in the least bit entertaining." In an instant he was behind her holding her chin up towards him. "It would be in your best interest to stop acting like an insolent child."

"Okay, fine." She yanked her chin away from him. "I'm sorry." Tears stung at her eyes. "What is your deal? What is all this?"

"I simply felt bad about our earlier interactions, so I decided to be kind and give you better accommodations. If we are to live under the same roof for the entirety of your life, then it would be pertinent for both of us to get to know each other. So I will ask you one more time, what do you enjoy?"

Caroline shifted back in her chair, the words _the entirety of your life_ hitting home. "Uhh…I," she was struggling to find words. "I enjoy art and horses."

"I see and who is your favorite artist?" Elijah could hear heart pounding against her chest. He watched the girl across from him. He could see what his brother was drawn to. She had a light about her, even the way she fought against him for the smallest piece of information.

"I love Degas, but Dali and Escher are probably my favorite artists. I prefer the surrealists."

"I quite agree. Dali was quite brilliant. He was retained by our family to do several pieces for our private collection. Perhaps I can show them to you sometime." Elijah paused while he looked at her.

"Do I really have a choice?" Her question came out more as a statement than a question.

"Caroline. Our time together can either be pleasant or unpleasant. Of course you have a choice. You are welcome to stay in your room and never experience the grounds or the mansion…however, things can be so much more pleasant."

A servant came into the room and delivered two plates in front of them. The duck looked beautiful and Caroline admitted to herself that she was starving. The food was usually very good though, even in the dungeon. They ate in silence which made even Elijah uncomfortable. After dessert Elijah rose from the table and extended his hand to Caroline, who felt obligated to take it.

They left the room and strolled the halls of the mansion. "This mansion is called the Westover Plantation and was built in 1750 by William Byrd, the third, who was sold the land. The first recorded owner of the plantation was Captain Thomas Pawlett, who received word of it from the earliest settlers here among whom included John Rolfe the husband of Pocohantas. You will be interested to know that William Byrd, the second, founded the city of Richmond." Caroline listened as Elijah droned on about the grounds and the history of the mansion. The walls of the palatial estate were lined with all numbers of artists.

As they were walking past, a dark winter landscape caught her eye. It was lonely. She stopped and stared into the painting, feeling the soul of the painting. It was a surreal landscape with a single snowflake that shattered into a thousand pieces. "This is beautiful."

An air of annoyance echoed through Elijah's voice as he spoke. "Yes, my brother enjoys the arts."

Caroline looked at him. "This is by Klaus?"

"Yes, he has several throughout the estate." He paused. "Caroline…shall we?" Caroline was lost in the painting, lost in her thoughts of Klaus. There was something…more.

She snapped back to reality. "Yes of course." She took Elijah's arm again and they continued the tour. Caroline giving him the obligatory "mmm hmm" as he continued on about the grounds and the house. He finally deposited her at her door about an hour later. She'd never been so relieved to be back in confinement. Her mind was lost in thought as she crawled into bed. She hadn't seen Klaus today. She wondered where he was.

She woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and coffee. She hadn't even heard the door open. There was a tray on the table beside her. She was just about to bite into a croissant when the door swung open.

"Hello Caroline." There he stood. The sunlight hitting his beautifully sculptured face. Shaking her head.

"Knock much?"

"Forgive me. I heard you stirring and wanted to see how you were enjoying your new accommodations." He smirked.

"My accommodations are great, but I haven't forgotten that you are a kidnapper and are holding innocent girls against their will and have them locked away in a dungeon." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes well, no one is perfect love. Technically I'm not holding them captive, Elijah is. I prefer to seek my meals elsewhere."

"You and your brother seem, _different_."

"Yes well Elijah and I have been together for a thousand years, you are bound to have some differences. People grow and change, after all, the only thing that ever stays the same is change."

"How very existential of you." Caroline mocked him.

"Really," he arched his eyebrow. "So would you like to join me Caroline? I thought we might take a walk around outside and stop at the stables."

"No. Thank you." She wasn't sure why she said that. Normally she would have done anything to get out of the house and she loved horses. As confusion showed on her face, she turned to look at Klaus, who looked hurt rather than confused.

"Very well then. I'll leave you to…well whatever it is that you were doing." With that, he stopped and turned to leave.

She wanted to call out to him but something in her head just wouldn't let her. She just couldn't accept his invitation.

There was a knock at the door. She turned excitedly and opened the door. "Elijah." She took a step backwards.

"Forgive me, did I interrupt you?"

"Uh no." She crinkled her brow and turned towards the bed.

"I wondered if you would join me for a ride through the countryside?"

"Do I have a choice?" She stared at the wall.

"Ms. Forbes, please." Putting his hand to his forehead in a show of frustration.

"Fine."

Caroline and Elijah made their way to the stables. She had to admit she did feel a little lighter being around the horses, although something in her just didn't feel comfortable around Elijah. He was just too much for her. Too intense. There was something about Elijah, something lurking beneath the surface, a struggle, an intensity that existed beyond the human experience. He was disconnected and aloof. She had no idea what that was like. She felt such a connection to life and everything in it. His intensity scared her. Klaus was intense but in a different way. She didn't feel afraid of Klaus. Annoyed perhaps but not afraid.

The horses were dressed and ready to go when they arrived. She pet her beautiful charcoal horse and he nuzzled his nose in her arm. As they mounted the horses, Elijah led them out of the barn to the grounds.

Caroline was unaware but Klaus was watching from a second story window. The anger vibrating through his veins as he watched them disappear over a hill. So she would choose Elijah. He clenched the glass so tightly that it broke in his hand. His chin pulled up with determination as he steeled his stare out into the pasture.

Hours passed before Elijah and Caroline returned to the compound, not that Nikklaus was paying attention, his attention was turned towards the painting that he was attending to furiously. His eyes twitched when he heard her voice lingering through the air. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the blonde genuinely laughing. Throwing his paintbrush down on the table, he stormed off towards the basement.

Klaus tore down the stairs, looking for somewhere to vent his anger. He was always prone to fits of anger. As long as he could remember, his thoughts would overwhelm him and before he knew it, he would lose control. His anger would overtake his entire body vibrating through him like an unstoppable force. His eyes searched the darkness, locating a victim. He descended upon her and before he knew what hit him, he went flying into the wall.

His anger suddenly subsided and he looked at the site before him. There she stood, a wolf, her eyes glowing bright yellow in the dark. Her long dark hair, although tangled and stringy from the state of the dungeon, falling on her chest, giving her the appearance of wild beast. "You're a wolf." Klaus said out loud to himself.


End file.
